


Gift Box

by RottenCaramel



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Handcuffs, Misogyny, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, at some point adachi goes off about his housewife fetish, blowjob, but its just his fantasy and hes rambling, happy bday trashman, he also mentions wanting to use an electric shock collar but that doesnt happen, im going all out on this one lol, literally choking on a dick, you read that right baby!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel
Summary: It's Adachi's birthday, and you decide to invite him over for a nice homecooked dinner.You even got a present for him - one you hope he'll really enjoy.AFAB female-identifying reader.♡ Happy birthday Adachi! ♡
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Gift Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First and foremost I'd like to thank BijutsuYoukai for inspiring me to write something entirely dedicated to our beloved bastard's birthday! \o/ 
> 
> This fic was really fun to write. Not only because it was amusing to come up with and choose what kind of present Reader could get Adachi, but also because I did ACTUAL research for this. See, I wanted to see what sex toys you can find out there, ones that are a bit more niche than your usual dildo and whatnot. Oh boy did I find some outlandish stuff (I'm not kinkshaming, I'm in genuine awe at how creative some people can get). Did you know there are electrical urethra rods out there?! It hurts simply thinking about it, but if someone gets their kicks out of it, I have nothing but respect for them. There's not going to be sounding in this fic tho, I just wanted to mention it here as a testimony to how wild humans can be.
> 
> Also in some (very rare) parts, I got a bit more romantic than in my previous works with Adachi. Ah well... I guess we could all use a bit of love atm. Nothing sappy though (which you probably guessed looking at the tags lol).  
> For the timeline, let's say it's an AU where everything is the same but there are no supernatural occurrences in Inaba and it takes place right before his 29th bday.  
> Last note, I'm aware of how much sex toys cost. Please just pretend Reader has either a much higher salary than her colleagues, is very good at saving money or is an annuitant or something...
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!! :)

“Hey, Tohru?”

Adachi turned his body so he could face yours, and he found himself surprised with how much you were blushing. Sure, you both had just rolled under the covers after yet another passionate, exhausting night at your place, and it wouldn’t be that shocking if your face was still a bit flushed from the intense exercise you had done together. But he could tell the crimson tint of your cheeks had nothing to do with the heat still radiating from your spent body: there was _something_ in your eyes, a sort of bashful look he hadn’t seen in a while, that led him to think you were about to do something embarrassing.

“Yeah, baby?” Adachi spoke with a lazy grin, curious to see what you were about to ask him.

You took a deep breath, and the detective’s smirk widened. Given that he had just fucked you raw, your ass still glowing scarlet from the countless spanks he had given your soft flesh and his cum still trickling down your thighs, Adachi couldn’t wait to find out what exactly made you so hesitant to speak up. Were you about to ask him something truly depraved, even by your – or even more spectacularly, by _his_ – standards?

“I was wondering… since we’re both off-duty the day after your birthday, would you like spending the night over on the 1st? I could even fix you a nice dinner.”

Adachi blinked, taken aback both by your offer and by the almost bashful, innocent smile you gave him as you let him consider your proposition. Having the detective staying overnight wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but the way you had offered it, and the mention of cooking something for him… it sounded more romantic than what the two of you were used to, and you were perfectly aware of that.

It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy whatever you had going on with the detective, far from it. You completed each other nicely, filling the other’s needs and allowing them to let loose, to let go, to turn your brains off and enjoy the moment. Your arrangement was seemingly satisfying the detective as well, but in the past months, you had been craving something more. Having Adachi drive you insane with lust and pleasure was nice, but sometimes, you couldn’t help but wish for a bit more sweetness and a bit less spice in your relationship.

There was a moment of silence, during which Adachi considered your offer. It wasn’t like he had planned anything particular on that day anyways, so really, he had no reason to decline your invitation, especially since the idea of you going through the trouble of making something nice for him insufflated his chest with a welcome gust of pride. However, the way you were expectantly looking at him as you waited for his answer reminded him of a puppy, and it annoyed him as much as he found it entertaining.

“Hmmm…” he finally let out a sigh, reveling the way you practically beamed at him when he wrapped an arm around your waist and let his fingers draw lazy patterns on your back. “Why not? If you cook as well as you take my cock, that might be fun.”  
“… I’ll take that as a yes.” you rolled your eyes, before pressing a satisfied kiss to the corner of Adachi’s lips.

Your kiss was unusually soft, especially after such a long and debauched session with Adachi, and you let your lips linger for just a moment before lowering your head and letting it rest against the detective’s bare chest.

“Good night, Tohru.” you mumbled as your eyes fluttered shut, your earlier activities finally taking their toll on your spent body.  
“Yeah… good night.”

It was Adachi’s turn to roll his eyes. Having you be so cuddly before falling asleep wasn’t anything unusual, and while he didn’t mind indulging your gentler side, he preferred when your kisses were bruising and a mess of spit and tongues. Oh well… he guessed it was also kind of nice to feel your naked breasts pressing so close against his heated skin as your slowing breath tickled his collarbone.

It wasn’t long before sleep seized him as well, his arm still possessively draped around your dormant form.

* * *

“Make yourself at home.”  
“You know I always do.”

As the two of you removed your shoes, Adachi offered you a knowing grin, and you scoffed. It was something you always said out of habit, regardless of who you were inviting over, behaving like the proper and polite host you were.  
A proper and polite host that had a not-so-proper thing to take care of before she could start preparing dinner.

Adachi was already sitting on the couch, his tie still loosely bound around his neck; you guessed he was trying to look fancier than usual, since whenever he came over, he was usually quick to remove his tie and open the first buttons of his shirt. The thought amused you, and you couldn’t help but smile as you informed him:

“I’ll start cooking very soon, I just have something to do real quick before.”  
“Sure.” the detective shrugged as he turned the TV on.

There was a knowing grin on your guest’s lips, and you noticed that peculiar, starved light starting to glimmer in his eyes. There was almost an unspoken promise pooling in his grey irises, as if Adachi was trying to silently tell you just how much he was looking forward to your dinner. You knew it had little to do with your cooking skills, and you didn’t really mind, as long as the two of you had fun and properly celebrated Adachi’s 29th birthday.

Feeling Adachi’s gaze lingering on your back, you headed to your room and made sure to lock the door behind you. It was less about the detective walking in on you naked – as if that would phase any of you – and more about giving him a little surprise later tonight; nothing much, especially compared to the present you had gotten him and which was lying underneath your bed, but it was still a fun little thing you’d thought of while scrolling through a sex shop’s website.

You removed your working clothes with a blissful sigh; they weren’t exactly the most comfortable outfits you owned. You quickly folded them and put them on a chair in the corner of your room, promptly forgetting them once your eyes fell on the outfit you had put together and laid on your bed before leaving for work in the morning.

The dress wasn’t anything special: it was a simple yet elegant black dress you often wore when going out for a drink. Its cut did a good job at highlighting your waist and your cleavage without being too revealing, and it stopped right above your knees. However, the main course of the ensemble you had chosen to wear for this occasion wasn’t the dress: it was the underwear.

You had indeed managed to find quite a lovely and sinful get-up, and your mind raced with heated thoughts as you carefully put the black crotchless panties on. You felt your breath hitch just a bit when you slipped the matching bra on: even with the heating on, your cold nipples hardened and proudly stood, framed by the graceful lace surrounding the twin holes in your bra. Satisfied, excited and just a bit ashamed, you completed the ensemble by carefully sliding black thigh highs up your legs; then, you quickly put your dress on, dabbed a bit of perfume behind your ears and on the side of your neck, and left your room.

As you stepped into the living room, you noticed the way Adachi’s eyes moved from the TV screen to your body – you mostly noticed his disappointed pout.

“What?” you huffed with fake chagrin. “Aren’t I pretty enough for you?”  
“I was just expecting you to _really_ go all out.” he shrugged, and you relished his disappointment – he was in for a sweet surprise. “Maybe wearing nothing but an apron, something like that.”  
“One, it’s February.” You rolled your eyes as you made your way to the appartement’s small kitchen, smirking when Adachi left the couch and followed you. “Two, I don’t want to risk burning myself or something – unless you want us to finish dinner in the ER.”  
“I certainly wouldn’t want that.” Adachi shook his head as you tied an apron to your waist – but kept your dress on, to your guest’s chagrin. “I’m happy to keep you all to myself, y’know. Wouldn’t want to share with anyone else.”  
“Mmmh. I’m not the dinner, though.” you absentmindedly pointed out before tuning the detective out to focus a bit on your task at hand – namely, gathering the ingredients for the miso soup.

For a short while, the two of you chattered as Adachi stood next to the refrigerator and you were busy cutting vegetables. Adachi was all smiles, fake cheerfulness and phony interest at the station, and it made listening to his harsh criticisms of your colleagues when it was just the two of you all the more entertaining.

However, as soon as you put your knife down, ready to grab the miso paste, you felt two arms wrapping around your waist, and Adachi pulled you against his chest.

“That’s really sweet of you, to make me dinner like that.” his lips brushed against your ear, and no matter how many times he took you by surprise like that, it never failed to make you shiver in delight. “Didn’t know you enjoy cooking.”  
“I don’t really.” you answered honestly, your breath hitching when the detective started slowly grinding against your ass, hoping he didn’t notice your little wince. He wasn’t hard – not yet – but the intent in his gesture was clear. “And I’m not that good at it either.”  
“Aww, I’m sure that could be fixed, with a little bit of practice.” His hands, who had been gently resting on your belly, started to travel downwards. “Hey, how about you start making me dinner more often? That’d be good practice, right?”  
“I’m a police detective, Tohru, not a housewife.” you smacked his hands away, hating the way the obvious meaning hidden within his innocent suggestion made your core so heated.  
“Yeah, I know. But it’s never too late for a professional retraining… I’d be happy to help.”  
“Then start by letting me actually cook if you don’t want to starve tonight.” you turned a bit to give him a playfully stern look, and Adachi stepped away with a sigh.

It was a familiar song and dance, one you enjoyed more than you would like to admit. Adachi was the only one allowed to talk to you that way – anyone else would have been met with a less playful reaction. You weren’t particularly hostile: you just had a right, healthy amount of dignity and self-love… and there was one person, and one only, allowed to mess with you without appropriate retaliation.

The rest of the dinner preparations went smoothly. The two of you slipped back into friendly, casual discussion, and Adachi didn’t try anything else before you announced everything was ready.

You were a bit anxious about your guest’s reaction to the food you had prepared; even though you were a self-proclaimed mediocre cook, you still hoped he’d like it. Aware that you probably looked like a puppy seeking her owner’s affection, you looked at him as he started eating his soup. He noticed, of course; but Adachi loved teasing you, and although he found the miso soup tasty, he decided to stay silent until you directly asked him if it was to his liking.

You knew the detective was keeping quiet on purpose, and it annoyed you to no end. Still, you gave in when he finished his bowl without as much as a word coming out of his mouth.

“So? How was it?”  
“Decent, I guess.”  
“I guess too, since your bowl is empty.” it was your turn to smirk, your heart fluttering with a bit of pride as you finished your own portion.

When you stood up to take the empty bowls back to the kitchen, Adachi took you by surprise and grabbed your wrist with a bit more force than necessary.

“I’m only teasing, don’t worry. It was good.”  
“Thanks.” you smiled back, enjoying the way his fingers slowly glided against your skin as he freed your wrist.

Adachi watched you enter the kitchen with a satisfied grin. It was so easy to mess with you, he simply couldn’t resist – the way you obviously fed off the validation he gave you, whether in bed or in more casual settings, was both fueling his ego and his desire. The very fact that you were putting some actual effort into preparing him such a nice birthday evening went beyond mere gratitude or appreciation, directly igniting something far less innocent inside of him; thankfully, he had a feeling what you had planned wouldn’t stop after dinner.

“I hope I didn’t mess the cooking.” your voice tore him from increasingly dirty thoughts as you came back to the living room with a plate in each hand. “Uh… if the beef is too chewy, let me know, I can’t un-cook it, but I’ll reheat you some leftovers or something.”  
“Well, that doesn’t sound scary at all.” Adachi teased when you put his plate in front of him, the delightful smell of filet mignon immediately reaching him.  
“At least it won’t be undercooked.” you shrugged, tentatively cutting yourself a piece of the meat.

To your relief, you had perfectly cooked the beef, and the potatoes you had made to go with it were good as well. Adachi even complimented you, and you both savored the meal as you chatted some more.

This time, you weren’t taken by surprise when the detective grabbed your wrist right before you could clean the table. Your heartbeat started to increase ever so slightly as you recognized the look in his eyes – he was starting to look downright ravenous, especially since before that day, there had never been more than an hour between the time the two of you entered your apartment and the moment you started to discard your clothes. Between having to change clothes, preparing dinner and eating it, it must have been two hours since you had come home, and you were delighted that Adachi was clearly starting to get impatient.

“Hope you made dessert as well.” the detective licked his lips, and you felt arousal starting to pulse between your legs.  
“I did, actually, but I wanted to give you your present before.” you smiled sweetly, looking so perfectly innocent even though your mind was starting to race with perverted anticipation.  
“You got me a present?”

Adachi sounded genuinely surprised, and you nodded enthusiastically. It might have been your imagination – or wishful thinking – but for a split second, you swore his smile was genuine and there was a slight blush on his cheeks.  
But then, of course, he was back to his detached behavior, and his smile was almost cruel when he spoke up:

“To be honest, I was expecting you to say “I’m the present!”, so I have to say, I’m a bit surprised you seem to have an _actual_ present for me. Can’t say I’m disappointed, though.”  
“What, I wouldn’t have been a good enough present for you?” you scoffed, and Adachi’s smirk turned predatory and lascivious.  
“No, it’s just that you can’t really gift me something I already own.”

You hated the way he looked so pleased with himself, and most of all, you hated that his words turned you on so much. Adachi was a very, _very_ possessive man, as you had found out early in your relationship – him outright referring to you as his _property_ in the midst of your wild lovemaking wasn’t uncommon.  
Not feeling like contradicting him, you opted to press a quick kiss on his smirking lips before heading back to the kitchen. You quickly came back with a bottle of champagne and two flutes, and you put them on the table.

“Wow, you really went all out.” Adachi couldn’t help but be a bit impressed, and he thanked you with a playful slap on the ass when you got near him.  
“It wouldn’t really be a birthday without champagne, right?” you grinned. “Open the bottle while I got get your present, then go sit on the couch.”

You heard a loud _pop_ as you entered your bedroom and reached for the large box under your bed. For an instant, you hesitated – maybe it was a bad idea… oh well, now that you had bought everything, there was no point in chickening out, was there? Still, it felt like there was a tight knot in your throat as you went back to the living room.

As he had been instructed to, Adachi was waiting on the couch, and he had put the two flutes on the coffee table in front of him, both of them filled with champagne. He raised a perplexed eyebrow as you sat next to him and handed him a large box, wrapped in dark red gift paper.

“Happy birthday, Tohru!” you smiled, shame, excitement, and a bit of fear coursing through your body as Adachi tore the wrapping, carefully at first, then giving in to his curiosity and shredding trough the paper.

The torn shreds of gift paper were pushed to the floor, and Adachi found himself with a dark plastic box on his lap. He impatiently removed its lid, and you scrutinized his face anxiously, waiting for his reaction.

You didn’t have to wait very long; his expression turned almost shocked, before he blinked his surprise away, replacing the stunned look in his eyes with a crazed, dangerous light. A nasty, threatening grin tugged at his lips as his gaze slowly moved from the box towards your blushing face.

“I knew you were a shameless slut, but you’re taking it to entirely new levels, aren’t you?” Adachi’s tone was deceptively tender, and his left hand came to rest on your cheek, gently stroking your skin before he fisted it in your hair and pulled, drawing your face closer to his. “Care to explain what’s this all about, huh?”

Adachi’s free hand reached in the box and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs – not the kind found in sex shops, mind you, but actual, _real_ handcuffs, the sort police officers use on a regular basis. He made sure to lock eyes with you, before putting them back in the box with a sadistic laugh, and he reached out for another item, dangling it in front of you, savoring the barely concealed excitement and shame that washed over your face as you stared at the electric shock collar the detective held with twisted exhilaration.

“Um…” you took a deep breath, hating that Adachi made you explain yourself, when you were almost certain he had perfectly understood what exactly you had just gifted him. “I didn’t really know what to get you, so uh… it’s a bunch of things you’ve said you wanted to use sometime, and-”  
“Are you sure this is a gift for me, you selfish little cunt?” a demented grin on his lips, Adachi pulled even more on your hair, until your noses were brushing against each other, and you winced in pain and arousal. “Or is this for you? Is this your fucked up way to tell me “oh please, Tohru, use me like a mindless cocksleeve and treat me like the dumb whore I am”?”  
“No!” you gasped, breathless and feeling your arousal starting to drip ever so slowly down your thighs. “I swear, it’s only stuff _you_ said you wanted to-”  
“I’m not interested in your stupid excuses, baby.”

Adachi suddenly pushed you away, leaving you to awkwardly lay on your half of the couch. Your mind was still spinning with anxiety and arousal as he carefully removed the box from his lap and put it on the ground.

“All I see here is a cockhungry slut who wants nothing more than to have her holes used and filled with my cum until she can’t take it anymore.”

His voice dropped low and smooth as he crawled on top of you, grinding down on you and letting you feel his half-hard cock as he rubbed it against your lower belly. It was as if your gift had ignited a wildfire inside of him, and you couldn’t wait until its flames consumed you both.

“Tohru, I-”  
“Hey, that’s fine with me, baby.” his mouth closed against your neck, sucking hard until he was sure to leave a vulgar bruise. “That’s all I could ask for, really. To have a good little bitch who’s begging for me to use her as I please and goes out of her way to give me everything I need to play with her… you sure know the way to my heart.”

Adachi lowered his face, and you desperately reached up for a kiss, only for the detective to remove himself from you with a vicious laugh. Slightly dazed, you struggled to pull yourself up while the detective attentively looked at each and every one of the items you had put inside the box laying in front of him. You were as mortified as you were aroused, especially with the way Adachi made sure to happily bring the objects right in front of your face, as if you weren’t the one who had chosen them in the first place.

After he was done with his inspection, Adachi pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and breathing in your perfume and the scent of your arousal.

“Thank you, my sweet little princess.” his tone was a syrupy parody of romanticism as his hands slid down to your ass and ground your hips against his. “For giving me such a thoughtful present.”

You both let out breathy moans as he kept rubbing your bodies together, and Adachi was about to slide a hand under your dress when something caught his attention – namely, the feeling of something damp rubbing against the tent in his slacks. Taking you by surprise, he suddenly lifted the hem of your dress up, revealing the decadent panties you had put on earlier.

There was a fleeting instant of silence, leaving even your lover speechless. A perverted smile on your own found its way on your lips as you saw Adachi’s expression twitch, something feral suddenly washing over him as he lifted frenzied eyes towards your face.

“You’re _disgusting_ , you know that, you nasty little whore?”  
“D-don’t act like you don’t like it.” you managed to counter.  
“I never said I don’t, you stupid slut.” Adachi laughed, brushing a finger against your glistening lower lips and admiring just how wet you already were. “It’s so fun to have such an obedient, lovely slut around to do with as I please, and-”

You couldn’t repress a victorious laugh as you noticed a sudden change in Adachi’s expression. He had been possessively rubbing a finger to tease your taint and your ass, until he had felt something unexpected there.

You reveled in every twitch of his facial muscles as he wordlessly palmed at your ass and found something preventing him from reaching your asshole. You licked your lips as a satisfied, hungry laugh left your throat, and you had to steady your hands on Adachi’s shoulders when his gaze slowly traveled back up, his blown-out pupils betraying the intense hunger lurking within his slacked jaw and disbelieving expression.

“Was that what you were doing earlier?” his voice almost dripped with raw desire, one of his hands resting under the buttplug’s base and the other pressed against the small of your back. “Were you fucking your ass while you made me wait in the living room?!”  
“N-no, I just changed my clothes and underwear, I- _ah_!”

Without warning, Adachi had started to pull on the toy nested inside of you, scrutinizing your face with curiosity.

“So what, are you telling me you had that in you all day long?”  
“No…” you took a deep breath as the detective slowly pushed the plug back in, making you wince a bit in discomfort. “O-only this afternoon.”  
“Only this afternoon.” he echoed, before his eyes and his smile widened in realization. “Are you telling me that you went to the station’s toilets, put a fucking buttplug inside of you, then kept it inside for the rest of the day? While on duty?”  
“… yes…” you admitted as you lowered your head, tremendous shame and a humiliating thrill making you shiver against Adachi.  
“Hahaha… hahahaha! What a demented bitch!”

He cackled in manic glee, the hand that was resting against your back pushing you even closer to him. There was such an adoring inflection in his voice, in spite of his crude words, that you couldn’t help but smile back at him, his insult sounding like the sweetest of praises.

“Haha… oh, this is just perfect…” he breathed, still smirking, against your breasts. “Isn’t having me fucking you senseless in the evening enough for you? You also have to get your holes filled while on the job?”  
“It’s not that!” you protested, unable to repress a moan when Adachi’s fingers left the toy inside of you to tease your dripping cunt. “I… I just figured it would be easier for us both if I was prepared, that’s all…”  
“… oh? You mean, you want me to pound your tight little asshole until you can’t remember your own name?”

The detective’s eyes slowly travelled back up until they met yours, both of your gazes blazing with an ardent lust. From mocking and crazed, his smirk had turned hungry and very, very interested: while Adachi had claimed your mouth and your pussy countless times, he had never used your third hole. You had always been hesitant about it, fearing that it would be far too painful and not pleasurable enough for you. You had a pronounced masochistic streak, but you also had your limits, and while Adachi loved nothing more than to help you push those boundaries further and further, he also knew not to cross them.

In the end, your curiosity had won over, and after doing your research, you had decided to try it out for yourself without involving your lover with it at first. The experience had been… interesting, and satisfying enough for you to brazenly shove a toy up your ass while on duty all so your sadistic and egocentric paramour could easily claim you later in the evening.

The ravenous expression on Adachi’s face was already quite the reward, and as he pressed heated kisses against your collarbone, you ground your hips down, savoring the way his moans resounded against your skin.

“You’re really spoiling me tonight, aren’t you?” the detective chuckled after leaving a particularly vicious bite on your neck, his lips now brushing against your ear. “My slutty little princess is being such a good girl, I think I just might reward her.”  
“Please do.” you whispered right before he crashed his lips against yours.

You both melted into the other; your kiss was sloppy and messy, tongues gliding against each other, fighting in a passionate ballet. You draped your arms around Adachi’s neck and your legs around his waist, and even as he lifted you up and carried you all the way to the bedroom, you could still feel his clothed erection rubbing against your own arousal.

Without warning, Adachi broke the kiss and threw you on the bed, and you crashed on the covers with a startled yelp.

“I’ll go get some of those toys.” he spoke, and you noticed the slight shift in his tone, his hunger, his domineering personality and his general debauchery starting to seep through his usually perfectly controlled voice. “Remove your dress, but keep that filthy lingerie on.”  
“Yes.” you nodded, loathing and cherishing how submissive and eager to please his voice made you.  
“Good slut.”

You didn’t even wait until Adachi had left your room to obey, quickly discarding your clothing. As you waited for your lover to return, you could hear him quickly shuffling through the box, and you shivered in anticipation, your mind racing with all the different possibilities, all the different and delectable tortures he could inflict on your eager body.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Adachi stepped back into your bedroom, his usual lopsided smile now sporting a thoroughly corrupt edge. You tried to get a proper look at what he was carrying, but the detective was quick to stop you:

“Ah ah ah, no peeking. Where’s the fun in knowing what I’m gonna do to you, hm? Be a good little whore and close your eyes for me, sweetheart.”

A bit frustrated, you complied nonetheless, properly lying down and letting your eyelids shut close.

Adachi took his time preparing everything he had selected - not that he had much trouble with the objects themselves. It had more to do with wanting to make you needier, and with admiring your body. Splayed out for his eyes only, clad in nothing but the sluttiest lingerie he had ever seen, your breasts on display just the way your soaking pussy was, with an anal plug nested inside of you… fuck, it made his head spin with possessive, maddening lust, and in the end, his almost feral need to finally ravish you won over his fondness for driving you to the brink of desperate madness.

Your eyes were still closed when you felt something soft being pressed against your eyelids. It didn’t faze you much; you had figured the blindfold was one of the first things Adachi would want to use. You were just a bit surprised when he didn’t follow by slipping the pair of noise cancelling headphones on your ears; they came together, after all, and since Adachi had once gone into a lengthy, detailed fantasy about sensory deprivation, you had figured he would use them as well.

Adachi found the way you were obviously waiting for him to use the headphones pitifully adorable, and you shivered when his mouth was suddenly so close to your ear, his breath tickling your skin as he whispered:

“Not tonight, baby. I wanna be able to talk with you a little, before I fuck you so stupid your dumb little brain can’t even understand basic sentences.”

You tried to respond, you really did, but then you felt calloused fingers teasing your lower lips, and the only thing that left your mouth was a blissful whimper.  
Your lovely noises felt like teasing caresses directly stroking Adachi’s member, and he quickly moved on the next item. It wasn’t long before you felt something cold closing around your right wrist, then again your left wrist; your arms were then roughly and expertly maneuvered above your head, a pillow was slipped beneath your shoulder blades to prop you up a little, and Adachi attached the handcuffs to the headboard.

“Comfortable?” he asked mockingly.

The posture wasn’t comfortable, and the harsh bite of the cold steel, so close to your heated skin, wasn’t much more enjoyable. Yet, you felt your heart beat faster and your cunt pulse with raw pleasure, and you nodded enthusiastically. You were answered by a short, dry chuckle and a slap across the face. It took you by surprise and left you breathless, and it made Adachi’s cruel laugh even more delectable.

“Good. I wouldn’t want my lovely little slut to be too uncomfortable, after all, since I’m such a considerate man, right?”

His voice was sickeningly sweet, and you got drunk on his faux gentleness. You nodded in approval, but Adachi promptly grabbed your jaw and squeezed meanly before sighing:

“Use your words, stupid bitch.”  
“You a- _mmmph_!”

A deranged laughter drowned your startled, muffled noises down as you felt something being forcefully slipped between your lips. You dragged your tongue around the large metallic ring forcing your mouth open as you felt Adachi fastening the gag’s leather restraints around your head, not caring that some of your hair got caught in the clasps. It was uncomfortable – although you couldn’t deny how turned on you were by the feeling of your mouth being so stretched and ready for Adachi to use as he pleased.

“Sorry, baby, I’m gonna have to shut you up for a bit. Not that I’m gonna miss out on much.” Adachi taunted before his mouth closed on your lower lip, tugging and biting until he drew a bit of blood.

Leaving you with a bit of crimson dribbling around your mouth, Adachi let his hands glide down your legs teasingly before removing your thigh highs.

“Hmm… hold on, you’re missing something, sweetheart.”

You heard Adachi opening your bedside’s table drawer and quickly looking through it before he found what he was looking for. You were almost certain of what it was, and your suspicions were confirmed when the detective lifted your head just enough to slip something under your neck. The familiar feeling of a leather collar tightening around your throat was as comforting as it was arousing, and you barely had the time to let a pleasured sigh out before Adachi shoved two fingers in your mouth, caring little for your discomfort as he pressed your tongue between his digits.

“You should really see yourself, you look like one hell of a disgusting whore.” he chuckled, slightly pulling on your tongue before he lowered his face against yours and replaced his fingers with his lips.

He sucked on your tongue for a short instant, his wild eyes devouring the submissively beautiful face that was at his complete mercy. When he let your tongue go, it was to immediately spit in your mouth, watching with interest as you had no choice but to let his spit glide down your throat.

“Man, we really should have gotten one of those earlier!” Adachi ran a finger over the ring inside your mouth.

He then collected the drool that was starting to dribble down your chin and brutally shoved his digit down your throat, loving the way you started spasming as your gag reflex kicked in. Adachi deep throated you so often that you had learned to repress that pesky reflex, but that wasn’t enough for the debauched detective; he was really hoping to face fuck it out of you, and he made sure to tell you so right before he spat in your mouth once more.

His words, his tone, what he had just done, it was all thoroughly degrading, and it made your head spin with a maddening craving for _more_. Your bound arms tensed as you heard the familiar noise of Adachi snapping a picture with his phone – it wasn’t the first time he took such humiliating pictures of you, which made you as proud as it embarrassed you.

Your ears were buzzing with the pulsing noise of your own heartbeat, and you were starting to lose yourself in the overwhelming pleasure, both mental and physical, of completely letting go and surrendering yourself to Adachi.  
As much as you enjoyed the weird friendship you had with your coworker, as much as you liked gossiping and bantering with him, it sometimes seemed pale when compared to those moments during which you allowed him to utterly and truly bare himself to you, foregoing his innocently amicable persona and showing you just how debauched, sadistic and perverted he could get. It was so, so _wrong_ , and sometimes you felt guilty about the way you let him use you as he pleased, but the bastard knew how to make it worthwhile for you as much as for him.

You heard the familiar sound of a belt being removed, followed by clothes being hastily taken off, and you waited for Adachi’s next move in exhilarating anticipation.  
It came in the form of a heavy weight coming to rest on your chest, followed by something wet being slowly rubbed over your stretched lips.

“I’d tell you to open wide, but that wonderful gift you got me is doing all the work for you.” You could practically feel Adachi’s grin, even with your vision obscured and your senses distracted by the way the head of his cock was languorously smearing precum all over your lips.

Before you could get used to the slow pace of his movement, you felt Adachi’s throbbing member being shoved in your mouth with a sudden snap of his hips, and you had no choice but to welcome the intrusion, even as you gagged around his dick. The position you were in made swallowing his cock even harder than usual; between Adachi’s weight on your chest, the discomfort radiating down your neck, the collar around your neck, and the thick length stretching your throat, even breathing was becoming difficult.

“There we go.” Adachi crooned with affectionate caresses on your forehead, his voice low and sultry, when he was finally fully sheathed inside of your mouth. “Is my little slut happy she finally gets to have one of her holes stuff with cock?”

In your current position, there was no way for you to answer, and Adachi knew that. He let out a mean laugh as he started moving his hips, slowly sliding out of your mouth before slamming back inside, making spit dribble down your face and labored moans echo around his length.

“Ha…” the detective panted as he felt your chest rising and falling quickly beneath him in a strained effort to bring air back to your lungs. “You look so fucking good, literally choking on my dick like that!”

His voice barely reached your ears; if your eyes weren’t already obscured by a blindfold, you were almost certain your vision would have started to be dotted with black spots. Adachi was facefucking you with even more fervor than usual, and the feeling of his cock filling your throat to the point you were struggling to keep breathing was as terrifying as it was intoxicating. You were starting to feel lightheaded, although you weren’t sure if it was because you were so drunk on pleasure or because your body was starting to become desperate for oxygen.

Regardless, as Adachi’s moans begun to get erratic and impossibly loud, you were rubbing your thighs in a mostly unsuccessful attempt at reliving some of the unbearable arousal that was coursing through your core and making you soak the bedsheets. As he felt you struggling underneath him, Adachi was tempted to stop you from chasing relief, but he enjoyed your desperation far too much. Besides, he knew you wouldn’t be able to achieve much stimulation anyways, even with the buttplug buried in you.

“I’m gonna come, sweetheart!” the detective merrily announced, out of breath, savoring the way you felt at his complete mercy. “But I don’t want you to swallow a single drop until I tell you to, understood, you miserable whore?”

You almost whined; there was something revoltingly enjoyable about the way Adachi usually came down your throat after facefucking you, pumping his seed without you even being able to spit it out, forcing you to swallow his cum without wasting the smallest pearl of his semen.

With a wanton moan, Adachi completely removed himself from your mouth, just as brutally as he had first penetrated it. Without warning, he ripped your blindfold off, and the first thing you saw as you took large, much needed breaths through your mouth was the expression of absolute and vicious bliss on Adachi’s face, right above you. His right hand was fisted around his cock, his member drenched in saliva and precum, and he used his free hand to grab your tongue and pull it out of your mouth.

“Here it is, baby, just for you!” Adachi cackled, before letting out a pleasured moan as he shot his load right on your tongue, immediately assaulting your tastebuds with his salty, bitter savor. “I’m sure you just can’t wait to swallow it, huh, you filthy cumslut?”

A few tears escaped from your half-lidded eyes; whether it was from arousal, pain, dyspnea or humiliation, you had no idea, and Adachi didn’t care, finding it complimented your sinfully abused expression perfectly.

“Go ahead, princess, enjoy your meal.” he finally allowed with an almost gentle caress on your cheek.

With the ring gag still holding your mouth wide open, it wasn’t easy to comply with Adachi’s order, and he enjoyed every single second spent watching you struggle to swallow his cum. Inevitably, you ended up spilling some around your mouth, and he tutted disapprovingly as he unfastened the leather restraints holding the gag in place.

“Tsk, tsk, what a disgusting bitch.” his tone was far too sweet as he scooped the white drops on two fingers and rubbed them together. “You’re still gonna have to get all of my cum inside of you, one way or another.”

Right as you tried to move your mouth around to dispel some of the discomfort radiating in your jaw, Adachi brought his semen-coated fingers down and slowly rubbed them on your clit, chuckling when you let out a raspy moan.

“You think I didn’t notice how desperate you were getting when I was fucking your throat?” he was now lying next to you, caressing your hair with the hand that wasn’t busy getting you off. “Thrashing like a bitch in heat, just because I was using your pretty little mouth like a fleshlight?”

His fingers, now coated with a mix of both your essences, glided down and parted your pussy lips open, teasing them but never venturing inside your heat.

“Tohru, p-please!” you sobbed, Adachi’s crude words and motions driving you wild, making you fight against your restraints even when the steel scraped against your skin.  
“Please what, sweetheart?” the detective locked eyes with you, hunger barely concealed beneath his disinterested grey gaze.  
“Please fuck me!” you broke down, giving in to the way his digits played with your cunt as expertly as his words toyed with your lust-clouded mind. “Get your fucking fingers inside my pussy!”  
“My, my, aren’t we demanding.” Adachi’s lazy smile grew, almost fond, and completely predatory. “But I don’t think a slut like you would be happy with just my fingers inside of her greedy cunt, huh?”

He removed his fingers and wiped them on your thigh. You were more angry at him for stopping his intimate caresses than for using your skin like it wasn’t more than a dirty rag, but your ire was quickly replaced by pure _need_ when Adachi’s lips brushed against your ear as he murmured:

“I know what you really need, whore. You need something bigger to fill your pussy, something that can _really_ satisfy a cock-hungry slut like you.” his teeth grazed against your earlobe, and a dry chuckle resounded against your ear. “But you’re gonna have to be a good little whore and wait until I’m ready to give you the pounding you crave so much.”  
“No, please, Tohru!” you were almost desperate, pathetically so, but you didn’t care – you needed release, and you needed it _now_.

Adachi’s laughter was maniacal as he turned your head and pulled you in for a soft kiss, his lips chastely lingering against yours for a short instant.

“I don’t think you understand, sweetheart.” the look of complete desperation on your face was downright exquisite, and he pressed his body close against yours, rubbing his limp cock against your leg. “You don’t get to call the shots here. I’m the only one who gets to decide if and when you cum. Aw, don’t look at me like that.”

There was an angry spark in your needy gaze, as always when Adachi was testing your patience, and it never failed to turn him on.

“You’ve been such a good girl tonight, of course I’m gonna let you cum, baby.” he peppered gentle kisses all over your cheeks, the way a kind boyfriend would, and you felt your heart flutter amidst the lust consuming your entire being. “You’re being a very obedient whore for me… I just want to make it feel really, really good for you, you know? I don’t even think I could make you cum with just my fingers if I wanted to. So just be a nice slut and be patient, okay?”  
“… fuck you.” you muttered, even though you knew from experience that Adachi always managed to make edging you worthwhile.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re angry at me.” he sighed, draping an arm around you, enveloping you in a warm embrace. “But I also know you’ll be thanking me later, when I’m fucking your brains out and you cum on my cock like the depraved whore you are.”

He kissed your forehead tenderly, as if he had just whispered sweet nothings into your ear. You rolled your eyes, but you enjoyed the warmth his body radiated, pressed so close to yours, as his mouth busied itself leaving love bites on the side of your neck, just below your collar. Adachi liked marking you, making sure to leave bruises that were almost impossible to conceal, even with the best foundation. There was something thrilling about seeing you with the marks he left on your body in plain sight when he came across you at the station, or at Junes, or anywhere the two of you acted like you were just friendly coworkers who didn’t screw like wild animals whenever they had the occasion. Plus, they looked beautiful on your skin.

But tonight, Adachi wasn’t focused on leaving possessive bruises all over your neck; his love bites were more gentle, and they were mainly a way for him to keep stimulating your senses, not wanting you to cool down too much before he was ready for a second round. The detective could already feel arousal starting to pulse through his veins again, and he decided to add more fuel to the fire.

You let a long sigh of relief out when he grabbed the keys laying on the bedside table and freed you from the handcuffs. There were red spots on your wrists, where the steel had scraped your skin, and you winced when Adachi grabbed your right hand and licked the small wound there.  
He ignored the small whine of protest you made when he pulled harder on your wrist to bring you closer to him, chests pressing against each other and his hands starting to rub all over your back, deliberately ignoring your ass.

In the detective’s opinion, the way you sighed contentedly, as if you were almost managing to put your annoyance and arousal at bay to better melt into his embrace, was as adorable as it was pathetic. Adachi started grinding against you, just enough to allow you to feel his member gliding against your slick upper thighs, and he decided to indulge himself a bit.

“You know, I was being serious earlier, in the kitchen.” he mused, and you slightly lifted your face to get a better look at his expression.

There was something dangerous shining in his eyes, and it made you press your body even closer to his. You waited for him to go on; you had a feeling Adachi was about to go off about one of his depraved fantasies. It was something he particularly enjoyed doing when the two of you were still riding the high of your lovemaking, and you often found yourself ashamed and a little bit aroused by his vivid imagination.

“What? About wanting me to be a housewife?” you couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped you, which Adachi punished with a loud smack against your ass.  
“Yeah… I think that’d suit you just fine, far more than being a detective, actually.”  
You rolled your eyes, but they shut close when Adachi started rubbing his cock closer to your cunt, almost brushing against your engorged clit.

“Think about it, baby.” his voice was low, his eyes dreamy and shining with desire as he stopped moving against you, relishing the disapproving whine you let out. “You’re already so good at taking care of me, might as well make it your full-time job, right? Besides, a kitchen is a place far more fitting for you than a crime scene.”  
“If you’re talking about my cooking, then- _mmh_!”

Adachi had lowered his hands, and they were now kneading the soft flesh of your ass. He grinned against your lips, nipping at them before speaking again:

“I’m not only talking about that, you stupid whore. Although it was nice seeing you so happy and eager to fix me a decent meal…” a lingering kiss on your mouth, simply his lips against yours, but igniting a fire in your lower belly. “I’m talking about the way you’re already my docile little bitch, so why don’t we turn that into something more permanent, yeah?”

You had absolutely zero intentions of actually becoming the fucked-up version of a housewife Adachi was so lovingly picturing, but it was always fun and thrilling to entertain whatever messed-up fantasy he came up with. Besides, you could feel his dick hardening against your core, and if playing into his game was what it took to get him to _finally_ fuck you, then so be it.

“I’m not entirely sold yet, Tohru.” you breathed against his neck before leaving a vicious love bite.  
“Hm, then I guess I’ll just have to be more convincing, darling.” Adachi chuckled, his fingers brushing against the base of your buttplug. “I’d take such good care of you, my lovely whore, after all, it would only be fair, right? A man must protect and care for what’s his. I’d put the bread on the table, clothes on your back…”

You whined in pleasure and discomfort as the detective started slowly pulling on the toy inside of you, lightly thrusting it at a maddeningly sluggish pace.

“We could even get married, baby, wouldn’t you like that?” Adachi sang so sweetly in your ear, thoroughly enjoying the way your breath hitched. “You’d get to bear my name! I’m sure you’d love that, right? And everyone would know you’re mine...”

Of course, Adachi had to take something as romantic to you as the very concept of marriage and twist it so it could fit his perverted fantasy. The idea, although slightly repulsive, sounded attractive nonetheless, and you found yourself moaning against his chest as he kept absentmindedly moving your buttplug.

“I’d make sure the bills are always paid, and I’d take care of all the paperwork so you wouldn’t have to worry your pretty little head with anything too complicated…” Adachi kept going, smirking when you groaned in protest as he stopped playing with the buttplug. “You wouldn’t have to worry about anything, baby. You’d just be my good little wife whose only duties are cooking, cleaning, and servicing her husband’s cock. Simple enough, even for a dumb slut like you, right?”

Adachi chuckled, almost softly, as you buried your face in the crook of his neck and started to grind your hips faster against his. When he tightly clasped his hands on your hips and stopped you from chasing the friction you so desperately needed, you almost bit him in retaliation; but before you could do so, Adachi flipped you over so he was lying on his back and you were straddling him.

“C’mon, baby, I think it’s time my lovely slut gets her reward.”  
“Finally!” you threw your head back as you lifted your hips and aligned your dripping pussy with his leaking member.

But right before you could impale yourself on Adachi’s dick, the detective’s possessive hands stopped you once more, his eyes twinkling with sadistic glee when you shot him the darkest, horniest glare he had ever seen.

“Ah, ah, ah, princess, not so fast.” he admonished you, a stupidly prideful smirk on his lips. “I get that you’re a needy cumslut, but I still want us both to take the time to enjoy this.”  
“Stop it, Tohru, I need you! Please!” you cried, feeling like you were at your wit’s end.

Relishing the angry, desperate tears starting to pool in your eyes, Adachi shifted his position a bit, leaning his back against the bed’s headboard as his fingers dug more and more in your flesh. His eyes still locked with yours, Adachi thrusted his hips just enough to allow the tip of his cock to brush against your lower lips, a wicked laugh escaping him when you whined in pleasure and need. You were starting to feel like you were seconds away from either openly crying and begging him to just fuck you already, or insult him and thrust your hips downwards to put an end to his cruel game.

“Keep begging like a good little whore, and I’ll finally give you what you want.” Adachi breathed against your chest.

He was starting to get impatient as well, but the spectacle of having reduced you to such a whimpering, despondent mess in his lap, of being in total control of your pleasure, was far more satisfying than simply fucking your pussy.  
You were panting heavily, face flushed and body trembling, tears and sweat and slick and precum all over your body. It was like feeling yourself slip from reality a bit; your senses were taking over your rational mind, the feral need to have Adachi bury his dick in your heat overwhelming all your other thought processes.

“P-Please, Tohru, just fuck me!” you panted, moaning when one of Adachi’s hands left your hips to roughly rub your clit. “Take me until I can’t do anything but scream your name, pound my cunt until I’m filled with your cum, fuck me-”  
“Haha, you really _are_ one hell of a cockhungry slut! Fine, fine, you’ve earned your prize, baby!”

Without further warning, Adachi brutally lowered your hips, entering your dripping pussy at once. The loud and elated moans you sang as his cock finally filled your warm and starved cunt were divine, and the sensation of being stuffed with your lover’s length was made even more intense by the toy nested in your other hole. Feeling so full was exquisite, and before Adachi even begun to move inside of you, you were already sobbing, relieved tears gliding down your cheeks.

“Awww, don’t cry, baby.” Adachi shushed you mockingly. “It’s only the beginning, I haven’t even started to properly fuck you!”  
“T-then get to it!” you gritted through breathy groans.

Adachi was less than pleased by your demanding tone, and he let you know by removing the finger that had been rubbing your clit before slapping you across the face.

“Greedy whores like you don’t get to give orders.” he hissed, both his hands digging in your hips until he heard a sharp cry of pain amidst your moans.

The sound added fuel to his sadistic fire, and he lifted your hips until the head of his cock was just outside of your pussy, your juices glistening on his throbbing length. He didn’t wait for you to recover before brutally thrusting your body down, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Adachi repeated the movement, moving you like a lifeless ragdoll, getting drunk on the debauched concerto of moans and yelps you offered him.

“They know their place, they just take what they’re given, they’re grateful for it, and they shut the fuck up unless it’s to scream their owner’s name!”

Once more, Adachi’s cruel words made a better job at feeding your arousal than at making you angry, and your eyes, glazed over with submissive hunger and wet with pleasured tears, ardently watched the detective’s crazed smile as he fucked you raw and hard. Your arms weakly draped around his neck, and you lowered your face, crashing your spit-slicked lips against his demented grin, moaning against Adachi’s mouth when he bit on your lips, mean and sharp, until he drew blood.

“Mmmmh, I can feel how tight your pussy is getting!” Adachi’s voice was raspy as the pace of his thrusts increased and one of his hands finally came back to stroke your neglected clit. “You’re getting close, baby?”  
“Uu-uh!” you nodded weakly, almost breathless and unable to do anything but moan.  
“You wanna cum, my sweet little slut? You want to cream all over my cock?”  
“Yes, T-Tohru, please!” you were back to sobbing openly, your head filled with nothing but almost orgasmic pleasure and searing need.

Adachi’s lips softly brushed against yours, and his voice was almost kind when he whispered:

“Too bad you fucking won’t.”

Before you could protest, Adachi lifted you up until your pussy was achingly empty and he flipped you over, sending your face to crash against the pillows. Your muffled screams of frustration were music to the detective’s ears, and he laughed loudly as he laid on top of you, making it even harder for you to breathe.

“Hahaha, you should have seen your expression! But don’t worry, I’m just teasing…” Adachi propped himself up just enough to rest his dick between your ass cheeks, grinding his member down before removing himself and slapping your ass strongly enough to have you screaming in the pillow. “I didn’t intend to cum in your pussy anyways. I just wanted to get my cock wet before I could fuck your tight little asshole.”

The thought of Adachi using your own slick for sole lubrication was alarming enough to pierce through the lust clouding your brain; even with the plug that was still somewhat stretching your insides, you doubted you’d be relaxed and open enough that it wouldn’t hurt.

Before you could worry too much about it, the detective’s mouth was back on your ear, and you could feel his nasty smile as he murmured:

“On your hands and knees, slut. And remove your underwear.”

As furious as you were, there was no other option than complying with Adachi’s demands if you wanted him to grant you the release you sought. Dizzying arousal still coursing through your entire being, you shakily discarded your lingerie and got on all fours while the detective seemingly grabbed something amongst the items he had brought in the room what seemed like so long ago. You were tempted to try and take a glance behind your shoulder, but before you could, Adachi was back behind you, his warm chest pressing against your back.

“Mmmh, time for you to get what a slut like you really, _really_ deserves, baby.” the detective laughed against the nape of your neck.

Adachi sloppily kissed your skin as his arms snaked around your torso and his hands roughly cupped your breasts. He briefly toyed with your erect nipples before pinching them between nipple clamps; he did so without warning you, quickly and cruelly, and the resulting wail of pain and ecstasy went straight to his dick.

“J-just fuck me already!” you cried when Adachi turned the clamps on and they started vibrating, making their sharp bite on your nipples even more delightful.  
“Hey, you’re the one who bought all this shit.” your lover sighed as he slowly removed your buttplug. “So don’t blame me for making the most of your lovely gift, hm?”

For a fraction of a second, you braced yourself and waited for Adachi to penetrate you. But in a considerate move that surprised you, the detective scooped some of your slick on two of his fingers and gently slid those digits inside of you, making scissoring motions, covering the back of your neck with kisses that distracted you from the slight discomfort of having Adachi’s fingers so deep inside.

“Good girl.” he praised between two kisses when he felt you starting to relax a bit under his ministrations. “You’re being such a good girl for me when you want to…”  
“Please, Tohru…” you repeated for what felt like the millionth time tonight.  
“Yeah, I know… I promise I’m done teasing you, baby.” Adachi swore with one last light kiss as he removed his fingers from you.

He pressed the head of his cock against your tight hole, and although he penetrated you far more slowly than when he had claimed your pussy earlier, the feeling of his length sliding against your tight heat was still strange and a bit unpleasant. As expected, Adachi was longer and thicker than the toy you had used to prepare yourself; but the pain and discomfort radiating from your lower back were starting to be replaced by growing pleasure, and the detective’s whispers helped you even more:

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well, taking all of me… such a good slut, _my_ good slut, my lovely whore…”

Finally, you felt Adachi’s balls slapping against your ass, and for a moment, the detective didn’t move, one of his hands lazily rubbing your clit and the other tugging at the chain linking the two nipple clamps.

“You’re doing amazing, sweetheart.” Adachi proudly sighed, his lips ghosting over your shoulders. “ _Fuck_ … your asshole is so tight, it feels even better than your cunt.”

He laughed and bit down, hard, chuckling when you cried in blissed-out pain. As he slowly started moving inside of you, Adachi licked at the wound he had just left, his tongue flickering against the teeth marks he had left on your shoulder.

“You know what, baby? Since you’ve been so patient, I’ve got a present of my own for you.” Adachi sweetly chuckled as he grabbed something on the mattress.

You braced yourself for the worse, and you screamed in surprise and ecstasy when Adachi shoved something inside of your pussy, something long and wide and vibrating. The initial, slightly painful discomfort at having a girthy vibrator rammed inside of you without ceremony was quickly drowned by the intense wave of pleasure that washed over you: having both your cunt and your ass so deliciously stretched and filled, Adachi’s dick thrusting faster and faster as the dildo in your pussy was pulsating and making your moist walls clench in frenzied despair, the vibrating toy positioned so one of its appendages was resting and buzzing against your clit, one of Adachi’s hands steadying your hips and digging into your flesh, the other pulling mercilessly on the chain linking the vibrating clamps amorously torturing your nipples – your eyes rolled back in your skull in sheer ecstasy, your tongue lolled out of your mouth as you completely gave yourself to pleasure, drool and wordless pants and moans spilling past your lips –

“Haaa- you feel so fucking good sweetheart, so tight around my cock, so fucking soaked-”

Contaminated by your dumb and delectable pleasure, Adachi was starting to run out of breath, almost unable to go on with his dirty talk as he got drunk on the feeling of your ass clenching so much around him; the intoxicating mix of your moans, breathless pants and attempts at crying out his name drove him wilder than he could have ever imagined, and when he found himself unable to keep speaking – a first for him – Adachi busied his mouth by latching his lips to the side of your neck, kissing and licking and sucking and biting the already abused and bruised skin.

With a particularly deep thrust of Adachi’s hips, your arms gave out, and you collapsed underneath Adachi, only managing to prop your ass up in a greedy attempt to get _more_ , more of that extreme pleasure, more of your lover’s length sliding in and out of your ass, more stimulation –

“Gettin’ close, baby?” Adachi managed to pant against your neck, and you answered with a wordless and shaky nod of your head.

The detective could feel it, the way your body was starting to shake uncontrollably beneath his, how your voice rose and your moans became gasps and screams – the telltale signs of your nearing orgasm were there, and fuck, you looked so perfect, falling apart so prettily beneath him, head filled with nothing but the absolute and overwhelming need to be granted release, it had him bucking his hips even more erratically, on the brink of coming as well.

With a renewed vigor, his breath coming back to him, Adachi laughed, the hand that had been playing with your nipple clamps abandoning your breasts to toy with the vibrator lodged in your pussy, fucking it in and out of you and angling it just the way he knew you loved.

“That’s fine, sweetheart, you can cum whenever you want, you’ve been such a good girl, such a perfect girl, _my_ perfect girl, you deserve it, you can cum, c’mon, give it to me-”

Adachi’s voice, so tempting and sweet and sultry, so close to your ear, the intense pounding he gave both your cunt and your ass - everything was too much, and you felt the orgasm you had been needing for what seemed like hours _finally_ being within your reach. Adachi kept rambling against your skin, calling you all sorts of debauched, adorable and adoring names, and finally, you reached your climax, the various stimulations all over your body leaving you a whimpering, incoherent mess as you felt absolute bliss taking you over:

“T-TOHRU!” you managed to scream as your pussy spasmed, your release leaking down around the dildo still shoved inside of you, your vision going white for an instant, your world nothing but pure pleasure and mindless ecstasy.

With a loving, unhinged cackle, and a passionate scream of your name, Adachi reached his own orgasm as well, shooting warm ribbons inside of your tight heat, still thrusting his hips in a desperate attempt to heighten the delicious feeling of your ass milking his cock dry. You were still crying beneath him, riding the waves of the orgasm you had been denied for so long, so far gone that you barely noticed a spent Adachi slowly flipping you on your back, limping cock still inside of you.

“C’mon, baby… look at the camera…” he panted with a perverse smirk, cheeks flushed and sweat sticking his messy bangs to his forehead as he grabbed his cellphone.

You managed to get your eyes half-opened, glazed over with mindbreaking pleasure, hardly noticing that the detective was taking various pictures of you in what was arguably the most debauched state he had ever seen (and put) you in. Chest falling and rising quickly with the vibrating clamps still snapped around your nipples, leather collar snugly clasped around your neck, love bites and bruising hickeys all over your skin, sweat and tears and other bodily fluids splattered and sliding all over your body, angry red marks where the handcuffs had chaffed your skin, a vibrator still buried in your pussy and pulsing against your clit, Adachi’s cock still inside of you, your own slick and your lover’s cum dripping down your thighs and on the bedsheets…

Now _that_ was the most perfect present Adachi could have ever asked for.

“Hmm? What’s that, princess?” the detective lazily inquired after putting his phone aside, noticing you were looking at him with a pained expression blossoming beneath your blissed-out look.  
“It’s… too much…” you whined, the different stimuli that had been intensely satisfying you so far starting to turn more and more unbearable with each passing second.

The vibrating pressure against your clit was on the verge of turning painful, and there was now more discomfort radiating from your stretched pussy than pleasure. Same for your pinched nipples: the clamps were turning far more painful than enjoyable. You could have removed them yourself, but you were still trying to recover from your intense climax; besides, you had a feeling Adachi wouldn’t allow you to do so.

Thankfully, the detective decided to show you some mercy, not even making you beg before he bluntly pulled on the dildo until its entire length left your quivering, dripping pussy. A slightly mocking smirk on his satisfied face, Adachi turned the vibrator off and let it fall on the bedsheets, soon followed by the nipple clamps and your collar. Removing the leather band that had been wrapped around your neck allowed you to take deeper breaths, and you filled your lungs with much needed oxygen, mind still a bit hazy and clouded with lingering lust.

Your eyes stayed locked on Adachi, even when he offered you an insufferable smirk and wiped the drenched vibrator on your thighs.

“Hey… wanna come lie down with me a little?” you offered, ignoring his humiliating attempt to mock you as you patted the soaked bedsheets.

You weren’t sure you would be able to go for another round tonight; it seemed like every single muscle in your body was sore, and you doubted you had enough energy left anyways. It seemed like Adachi wasn’t in a much better shape, although he did give the spot you had tapped a disgusted glance.

“And get your filthy juices all over my back? No, thanks.” the detective’s expression turned sour, and your heart sank a little.

But before you could insist, Adachi took you by surprise and scooped you up, hooking his arms underneath your knees and your back. His breathing was a bit labored as he lifted you from the bed, and you almost teased him for it; but in the end, you chose to simply enjoy the contact of his bare skin against yours as he carried you out of the bedroom.

“Uh… where are we going?” you asked, repressing a groan when you draped your sore arms around his neck.  
“You’ve got cum all over you, you dumb slut.” Adachi’s lazy smile was back on his still slightly flushed face as the two of you entered your bathroom. “I usually don’t mind, since I think it really suits a whore like you, but we still have to eat the cake you’ve made, and I don’t want you looking like a degenerate cumslut when I’m trying to enjoy my food.”  
“… sure.” you rolled your eyes, but you still appreciated Adachi’s unexpected attitude.

He carefully dropped you into your small bathtub. The cool contact of the tub’s surface against your skin was welcome, and you closed your eyes, only for them to open wide when a cold spray of water hit your belly.

“Stop that, Tohru!” you admonished him, annoyed by the childish grin the detective was sporting, shower head in hand.

Thankfully, the water quickly turned much warmer, and by the time a small puddle had formed at the bottom of the tub, the faucet’s steady jet had reached a deliciously hot temperature. You sighed in bliss as you reclined against the bathtub’s wall, not noticing the enigmatic way Adachi was looking at you. Your attention only snapped back to him when you heard footsteps; when you opened your eyes, Adachi had left the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” you asked him, your voice resounding in your appartement.  
“I’ll be back in a minute!”

You were almost scared that the detective had changed his mind and decided he was still in the mood for more, and you really hoped he hadn’t left to fetch a new item from his gift box. Trying to push that thought away, you closed your eyes and did your best to relax, focusing on the pleasant feeling of having warm water surrounding your spent body. Its presence was especially helping relieve the growing pain radiating from your ass, and you tried not to think about how painful waking up would be the next day.

You must have started to doze off, because all of a sudden, it felt like you were jolted awake by the loud sound of glass clicking against glass, and your upper body jerked forwards as you gasped.

“Hey, relax, baby, it’s just me.” Adachi’s voice was as teasing as it was reassuring.

The detective was kneeling next to the bathtub, his face mere inches away from yours. You could feel your cheeks being flushed a hot red, and you wondered if it was only because of your bathroom’s humid heat.

“Sorry.” you mumbled, stiffening a yawn and grimacing in pain at the sudden discomfort in your jaw. “I’m pretty spent.”  
“Mmmh, we did have a lot of fun tonight, didn’t we?” the detective smirked as he closed the tap. “Must have been tiring, even for a cockhungry slut like you.”

Relishing the slightly offended and mostly satisfied look you gave him, Adachi got up and entered the bath as well, slipping his naked body behind yours with a long, satisfied sigh. Your bathtub was just big enough to accommodate the two of you, even when you folded your knees closer to your torso. Adachi’s legs slid against yours, and he wrapped an arm around you, drawing your back closer to his chest, making you blush at the sudden and almost gentle intimacy.

“We never got to finish these, so I brought them here.” you felt the detective shuffle a bit behind you; he grabbed one of the two flutes he had put on the bathroom’s tile floor and handed it to you, before lifting his own. “Might not be as sparkling as before, but it would be a shame to throw it away.”  
“It sure would.” you grinned, and you turned your torso just enough to click your champagne glass against Adachi’s. “I know I’ve already said it, but happy birthday, Tohru.”  
“Thanks… and thanks for making it special, my sweet little whore.” Adachi added before taking a hearty swig of champagne.

Ignoring his adoring insult, you felt a warm gust of pride glowing in your chest as you took a sip of your flute before putting it back on the floor, next to Adachi’s now half-empty glass.

“Ahhhh…” Adachi slowly exhaled as he put his chin on your shoulder, the hand that was resting on your stomach languidly caressing your skin. “Hey… mind if we stay like this for a while?”  
“Not at all.” you replied with a soft smile, leaning against the detective’s chest, eyes closed as you enjoyed his torpid strokes.

You raised one of your hands and gently threaded your fingers in his hair, lazily massaging his scalp. You felt at peace all of a sudden, the hot water helping soothe your aching muscles and appease the angry bruises and nasty marks Adachi had left all over your body, his cum and yours still trickling down your thighs and into the bath, his embrace just as possessive as before but far tender, the memories of your tempestuous lovemaking still vivid and making your sore body shiver with faint arousal.

You tried to fight against the creeping numbness that was taking over your satiated body and mind, but it was a lost battle; besides, Adachi’s presence surrounding you was way too agreeable after such a rowdy night, and you slowly but surely fell asleep in his arms.  
The next day, you would wonder if the soft kiss you felt being pressed on your neck right before falling into peaceful slumber had actually happened, or if the shy way Adachi’s lips had lingered on your skin had been nothing more than one of his many deceptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Adachi! ✰
> 
> Aaaaahhh I had such a blast writing this story <3 I even indulged myself with a little bit of sweetness from Adachi... amidst all the porn...  
> (Side note, I'm a dreadful cook and I hate doing chores. If I was Reader, Adachi wouldn't have gotten a filet mignon but a non-edible catastrophe and I would singlehandedly ruin his housewife fetish. Chocolate cake and pasta are about the only things I never fail to cook/bake.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! Don't hesitate to leave a review, kudo, bookmark - they're all very appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on twitter @RottenCaramel if you want to chat or see future fic plans/updates c: 
> 
> See you next time for (FINALLY) the Shadow Reader/Reader/Adachi story! In the meanwhile, take care.


End file.
